2p! Guam
About 2p!Guam is fanmade OC of Hetalia's Another Color version of 1p!Guam, Ana-Marie Santos Mariana. Ana normally refers to her by her name, "Nena"-Mai'ana Santos Mariana instead of "2p!-me". Since Ana has a bamboo finga (ancient Chamorro spear) with a bladed tip and a small hook on the other end, Nena uses an atupat (ancient Chamorro sling) and sling stones (that are football shaped, made of various volcanic rocks, coral and clay). ''Though the sling is used for deadly accuracy to crack an enemy's skull not to officially take out enemies. She carries around a small machete in her right boot, and only uses it when needed. '''Appearance' Unlike Ana, Nena has white tone colored skin, since she doesn't like going outside. Nena has dark ocean blue narrow eyes and tends to scowl or shows a mean face a lot. (It's like her signature expression). Her hair isn't as long as Ana's, it reaches just a few inches past her shoulders. Instead of using its own braid to tie her hair up, she just uses a regular hair tie and lets her wavy locks hang. Her bangs part right just like her original counterpart. Outfit: Nena's outfit consists of a red strapless top that zips up from the back, fitting her curves. She wears a long black blazer over it that reaches near the hem of a dark midnight blue (blue is barely visible) ''short mini skirt. Black mid thigh socks and dark chocolate brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather. Around her neck is a necklace with a cross and matching earrings. '''Personality' Like Ana, she is religious but doesn't really show it. She isn't too fond of her culture or tradition and is somewhat ashamed of being a Chamorro. She's more quiet and stoic around others, and doesn't like to get caught up in conversations. She's even lazier than Ana, and stays indoors than go out into the sun, resulting in her light complected skin color. She doesn't eat as much as her original counterpart and just eat what she can, and she doesn't like it when America comes over. Whenever Allen(2p!America) comes over, she groans and tries to get him to leave, or get away from the area he's at on her island. She gets irritated having to deal with his presence, including her family. She doesn't have much of a close relationship with any family member of the Marianas Islands or Philippines. Interests Unlike her 1p!, she doesn't like doing much of her cultural activities. She prefers to sit around in the house and watch T.V. unless she gets dragged into something by Allen, Kuro or Andres. She enjoys staying out at night near the beach and camps out there. She enjoys quiet places away from tourists. 2p! Relationships Spain (Andres Fernandez Carriedo) Despite the hardship he put on her, Nena has taken a liking towards him. She even admitted that she highly prefers him over Allen anytime. But with limited contact, she gets aggressive and slowly looses her cool. However, whenever he's around, she sticks by him. America (Allen F. Jones) The two don't really get in good terms. First time seeing each other and he tried to hit on her once earning himself a punch. Allen tries to flirt with her every chance he's got whenever he sees her. Her response to him is a punch to the face, a kick in the gut or just plain ignoring him and walking off. He ticked her off when he granted her people U.S. Citizenship but did not allow her people to vote for his boss. Japan (Kuro Honda) Nena ignored every single thing Kuro tried to do to get her and her people to swear loyalty to the Japanese Emperor. After being put through brutal tactics, she developed a hatred for him until he was kicked out by Allen. When Kuro was pushed into apologizing to Nena, she just scoffed and rolled her eyes, but accepted his apology anyways. Just like with Allen whenever he comes to visit, Nena gets irritated with his presence. Marianas Islands After going through neglect and being ignored by them, Nena stayed away from her family and restricted herself from contact with any of them. Even if they are all neighboring islands of her, she still keeps her distance and does not visit them, in return to her, her family does not visit her. Rota/Luta (Andrea Mariana) Andrea being the only one in the family that tries to get her sister to open up the doors to her only gets pushed away. Nena doesn't like having her around at all, and gets mad whenever she tries to come in to her home. Just like her original counterpart, Andrea is very kind and caring towards her family and to Nena, despite being pushed away. She will admit that the things she did when Nena was being neglected was one thing she shouldn't have done and the time Kuro took over. She still claims that she should have done something to help her, but Nena says bluntly that she's done enough with ignoring her when they were younger. Republic of the Philippines (Serina Pisaro) Unlike Ana and Lorisa with their happy family relationship, Nena and Serina don't get along. The two also keep their distance from each other unless they are tired of boredom and visit each other's home. When Serina comes over, the two usually have small talk and go into awkward silence until something they both have an interest in comes up. Palau/Belau (Antoinette Casta) The two talk a lot, Antoinette comes over to her place very often than Nena going over to hers. Besides Andres, Antoinette is another person she prefers, and enjoys her time rather than her family's. Chuuk (Merchi Judipat) and Yap (Vladimere Rimian) Unlike their original counterparts, Merchi and Vlad love being around Nena. Nena doesn't mind having them around, it's just their clingy side make her uncomfortable. And with Nena being a bit uncomfortable or a too shy showing her affection towards her cousins, she isn't sure if she should still allow them to visit her. Category:GuamOC Category:HetaliaOC Category:2p!Guam